MOIRAI
by NekoKennedyChan
Summary: In Greek mythology, the Moirai were goddesses that cut the chords of a human's life when it was at its end. However, the books have it all wrong. There is only one, and her eyes are set on a young earl who is pulling the ties of fate with the help of a demon.
1. Prologue

A bright crescent hung low behind the London bridge. Sitting on the stone edges was a lone animal, its inky black fur sleek, shining. Its tail swished and curled behind it like an aphoristic shadow, the cat's shimmering gold eyes scanning across the horizon.

A tall man appeared beside the creature in a plume of red flames and putrid smoke. His long blonde hair flew freely about his waist, mint-green eyes locked onto the tiny creature before him. He reached out to stroke the animal, ropy muscles twitching in his arm.

"Adela," he spoke in his rich voice, "whatever are you doing here?" The feline curled her tail in the air prissily, her eyes turning to meet his own.

"As if I would tell you, Allister," her voice swirled through the air as if disembodied.

"Traveling inter-dimension-ally is not something you can control. So the King must have sent you back to me." The slick black fur of the female bristled as she jerked away from the man. Her eyes blazed with indignation.

"Damn demon. Of course not. I am an ancient creature here on business. The King has found a disturbance in the balance of this world. It has nothing to do with a creature such as yourself." In a swirl of dark shimmering shadows, the cat contorted into the shape of a woman.

The woman stood tall at about 5 feet 8, her long hair falling past her knees. Half up and half down, braids and large beads were woven through the black locks. Her creamy skin spread across dainty features, her face small and sprite-like. Only her eyes were large, the golden orbs encased delicately in long black lashes.

She stood almost completely naked, her breasts and private areas covered by rippling shadows. Golden swirls of tattoos spanned from her forearm to her jaw. Ignoring the creature before her, Adela gazed across the Thames.

"1889. Such a lovely time period to have been sent to."

"I have work to do, dear," the demon spoke, turning away from the woman, "I don't have time for your nostalgic ways." Adela waved her hand in the air dismissively as he turned towards the shadows.

"I will call for you as I need, Allister." As the man began to dissolve among the darkness, his eyes glowed magenta briefly.

"Yes, my Goddess." 

Through the winding streets of London, down into the richer part of the city, a young, blue-haired boy stood just inside a large window, looking at the moon. His visible blue eye shone in the dim candle light.

"My Lord, it is late."

The earl turned to look at his butler. Sebastian, he had named those years ago. Dark hair, dark clothes, dark soul, yet such a beautifully made creature… All befitting of a demon, he mused. Said butler's wine colored eyes gazed down at him.

"Indeed, it is late," the little lord spoke, turning back to the view his townhouse presented him with. "I cannot sleep. May as well have worked." He gestured behind himself passively, arrays of paper spread in organized heaps across a large mahogany desk.

"I see…"

Sebastian moved to stand behind him, his limbs moving silently, elegantly, and ever-predatory. He looked out the same window as his lord.

"Such a lovely sight, my Lord. Just perfect for something to present itself, no?"

 _Yes_ , the earl thought, _so very perfect. Just like the night I called upon you._

 **Arthor's Note:** Hello! This is NKC. Yes, yes, this is my first story posted here. I wrote (for those of you oldies) for Quizilla for years before it was removed as I site. I lost so many stories I had written, and I stopped writing fan fiction for a long time. I took to editing and beta-reading. However, I feel it is time to begin again! Now, I am looking for ideas. I have so many rattling around in my brain for this. I guess that comes with being on hiatus for so long. Please review, and let me know what you think!


	2. I: Lamia

Molten eyes scanned across the sea of London's busiest street in the shopping district. The browns and grays of the everyday peoples gave way to the occasional colorful attire of the rich clientele. The smell of sweets and cooked meats mingles with that of perfumes and incense.

Adela could sense her charge but could not see him. She contemplated following the trail of aura back from where she had found it and waiting for him at what ever residence it was he occupied, but she knew she had to be tactful. Humans were such fickle creatures, and anything supernatural tended to cause panic and upset in their dull lives. She couldn't risk anything.

She shifted to her opposite hip. So troublesome it was to dress in this period's clothing.

So many layers and such modesty...

She was pulled from her musings as she felt a tug from her skirts. Looking down, her orbs locked with dull green ones. The little creature was rubbing against her black skirts, little vibrations catching against her ankle as it broke under the umbrella of lace. The cat poked its head out and mewled up at her. Smiling softly, the goddess reached down and picked up the tortoiseshell animal and held it to her breast.

"Such a beautiful creature."

Startled slightly, Adela looked to the voice that had spoken to her. Neatly combed black hair arranged itself around a perfectly angular face. Butler's clothing adorned the tall and lithe frame of the man, his maroon eyes locked onto the feline in her arms. A young boy, obviously his master, stood to his left. Richly dressed in shades of blue to accentuate his eyes, the young lord looked rather annoyed. His one blue eye was narrowed.

Blinking, the woman stared at the duo. She could feel the pureness of the soul belonging to the child, and the lack there-of in relation to his butler. A malignant creature then. And his prey. Such an odd choice, she mused, as pure souls rarely wanted anything to do with creatures such as demons. She let her mind lick at the outer layer of his being, and she smiled at the feel of the aura.

 _It was him._

* * *

Red collided with gold as the demon butler looked into the woman's eyes.

"His name, Miss?"

"He is but a stray. I shan't name his as I cannot provide for this creature."

Sebastian looked at the woman in from of him. Long black hair hung silkily, the locks adorned with gold and blue baubles. She was dressed richly in black velvet and laces. Her eyes seemed to swirl like molten metals. What had caught his attention about her, however, was her speech. While modern enough, it was almost too proper to be of this time period. His eyes narrowed slightly. Just who was the beauty in front of him? Something about her called to him, made his senses sharper. An odd mix of predatory lust and base survival.

 _Intriguing._

"Excuse him, madam. He cannot seem to control himself in public." His master spoke crankily. Her gaze left his to look down at Ciel. As her face turned, he glimpsed shimmering tattoos along her jaw and neck. Barely visibly, but just enough color to be seen. His eyes narrowed further.

A triumphant smile had spread across her face. She know the young earl? Perhaps from before he contracted with the demon...

"It is no trouble, kind sir. He is but a servant who enjoys the simple things in life, no?" Ciel smirked, nodding at her quirky remark.

"Indeed. Pardon my asking, but what is a woman of your caliber doing here with no escort? Have you been separated?"

Startled, the demon looked to the earl. He obviously did not know her nor she him. Did he just say something fanciful to a woman other than his Elizabeth? What in all of creation was this woman doing? His eyes shifted back in her direction.

* * *

Adela's mind sifted the sands of fate so delicately that had someone been able to look into her head, they would see an ever-moving stream. How lucky was she that the being she must seek would come to her? By the happenings of a retched being, no less!

Through the centuries of her existence she had learned how to weave small occurrences so as not to change time too drastically. She could even influence certain aspects of humans if they were weak in the area of change. She had done just that with the boy by pulling at his lack of intimacy and relationship experiences. However, even as a goddess she had to watch her steps. Disrupt too much of the free will allotted to all beings and she would be struck from ever have being born. She had to be gentle. Ever delicate. Sneaky, even.

"I am without one. I am much too independent to have a man tell me how to spend my time, you see. But alas, I am not from London. I have seemed to have gotten myself lost." She blinked owlishly at the boy, feigning ignorance.

Waving her to join him, the earl began walking away, indicating to her and his demon that there was no objection to moving forward. Inwardly, the goddess flushed with pride that the small seed of longing for companionship she planted had been successful. Talking distant strides, she passed the butler and walked alongside the master.

"My name is Adela, my Lord. I do hope you do not mind taking me along."

"Nonsense," Ciel spoke, "Sebastian and I shall escort you home. But first, we have business to attend to."

She stayed with them as they continued their daily errands. During this time, she focused her attention solely on the earl. He was the being that pulled strings. She had felt the shifts in her mind as he met with people throughout the day. For a human to affect fate, even minutely, was a feat of magnificent proportions. It was probably due to the demon he took for his company. She had seen how he stood along side the boy, taking up in conversation when it lulled, guiding him all day. She also didn't miss the stares she received. He was studying everything she did.

As she knew, angels and demons could move the sands of time by touching the lives of humans. Though they could not wield the Moira as she did, they took to affecting the world in this way. Especially demons. Which, she thought, was why she detested them so, not because they did this, but because she was barred from this interaction. Stuck between planes of existence, she spent most of her eternity alone and watching through the chords of ever-weaving fates that she handled while in her faction.

Chimes rang above her head. Startled, she shook herself from her thoughts to see the world around her once more. Coffins lined the walls, some small, others large, simple and some extravagant. Ciel walked through the room as if he had done this many times before. Just as she was going to move through the doors of the building, a black clad arm found its way into her line of vision.

"Excuse me, Mistress. We have some rather important work to discuss that is not meant for a flower's ears. Please do wait at the store across from here." Adela glanced along the arm to lock eyes with the black butler. Feigning ignorance, she curtsied.

"Of course, Sebastian. I understand that woman are not meant to delve into the business of others lest allowed." She turn elegantly and swept from the parlor room, doors closing behind her. After securing a spot across the way, she looked back. **Undertaker** was written in bold block letters across the store's sign. What in the world would a young lord and his demon want with a mortician? She had not a clue, but she would get answers soon.

Placing a hand against her ear, she focused her energy on the building in front of her. A dull pain in her lower ear, the sound of wind sifting through the boards of the building, then a conversation brought into sharp focus.

"Payment must be given, my lord," a voice spoke, deep, masculine, gravely.

"You owe me information from my last visit!" The earl said incredulously. Silence. She could hear the shifting of clothes, the tick of Sebastian's pocket watch. Silent still. Then finally, the same man she had heard first spoke bored-ly.

"I suppose I could give you some knowledge of what you seek. What do you know about Greek mythology?"

"Only what I have learned through my studies. What does this have anything to do with the recent disappearances of children?" Ciel spoke.

"Well, my lord, there is a serpentine... Woman, of sorts, who was cursed by the Greek goddess Hera. You know of Zues's wife, yes?" Silence. "You know, why don't we just bring your friend into this?"

"Adela is a lady of high standing. Do you mean to say she is involved?" Laughter ensued.

"No, my Lord. She is listening in, I'm sure, and with her origins, the creature you seek is a daemon she has probably dealt with."

Intense, white pain shot through the goddess, and she gasped as the magic she wove rebounded at her with intense force. She reached out to steady herself on anything close by. The anything turned out to be an angry demon, a low growl emitting from deep in his chest.

She had never had much freedom. She was grateful for the opportunity to be involved as she was now in the realm of humans. However, she hadn't the slightest clue what to do in this exact moment. She had been found out. To what extend, she wasn't sure at the moment nor did she have time to think. And now? Her focus shifted to the man she yanked herself from. Red eyes flashed maliciously, swirling with dark promises of pain.

 _Sebastian._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Finally! An update. Wooo! I work as medic, 24 hour shifts, mind you, so I work on this as I am able. I hope you have enjoyed the first official installment of this. I cannot stress how much it means that you happened upon this. Please take the time to review. Feel free to message me about any questions or suggestions of any sort for this. I hope you enjoyed. Until the next chapter! - NKC


	3. II: The Serpent

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The air was cool and moist. Moss clung to the rocks of the cave, small creatures scuttling within the shadows. Deep within the winding caverns, a shimmering wall of magic blocked all outer interference. Within the room, rich fabrics covered rock. Pillows of satin and silk haphazardly covered the polished floors, with granite and stone statues of various figures placed throughout. Gold, silver, and raw jewels lay about the space and shined opulently in the light of candelabras.

On a far wall, a child could be seen. No more than 10, the young girl's curls hung limply from around her pale face, green eyes blank and glossy. Her clothing had been removed hours earlier. She hung from the ceiling, naked, her body untouched except for a large and deep slit across her throat. Below her, the rock of the floor had been long ago scored, cut to shape a thermae. Within the bath, dark red liquid rippled with each drop of blood from the child.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Suddenly, the water shivered from a disturbance under the surface. A beautiful woman emerged. Dark rivulets drained away from porcelain skin to between two succulent breasts. Her pale eyes, ever open, glanced to the young girl. She moved across the pool, slowly, savoring the sight of her meal. As she reached the body, she raised her hands to stroke the child's face. Long, golden claws delicately brushed across the small cheekbones until coming to an eye, where a sickening 'pop' resounded within the room as she plucked both from their sockets.

The woman slid one at a time into her mouth slowly, sensually, savoring a taste she had long since grown to love.

* * *

From across the street, Ciel stood with the Undertaker as he watched Adela pull her hand back from Sebastian as if she had been burned. Even from here, he could see his butler's eyes glowing. He hadn't the slightest clue as to what exactly was about to transpire. Undertaker had hinted that Adela knew of the current case he had taken from Her Majesty. If this was true, he couldn't help but wonder if she had intentionally ran into the duo in order to give them information.

Or to see what of it they knew.

Either way, he didn't understand the degree of hostility with which the demon was showing. He was not hiding the fact he was not human. It was because of this the earl said nothing. Sebastian had his reasons, and he knew that no matter what he would be protected. So he watched.

* * *

Adela locked eyes with the being before her. The air burned her skin as his power rippled through it. Taking several steps back, she tried to feign surprise and terror, though she knew he had some inkling as to what she was. He had to in order to sever her connection as he had. Shame on the man who gave him a hint. Such a thorn in her side it was going to be dealing with this issue.

"Malifious," Sebastian breathed, "how dare you touch my master. I should devour your soul and be done with you, underling."

Startled, Adela blinked at him. Did he just accuse of her of being a human? Her, the weaver of fates? She had destroyed demons like him with the wave of her hand. Birthed new races into existence with the raise of a brow. Erased periods of time with nothing but a thought. Sure she was offended. But she knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. She smirked, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing in the male's face. This was the absolute best. She would lead him on in this delusion.

"Demon. You know as well as I that I must deal with you in order for you to have my soul. I am obviously already taken, for I can practice without the use of a catalyst." With a growl not unlike that of a fierce animal, Sebastian came at her inhumanly fast. Adela skirted to the left, just barely escaping from an arm she was sure would kill with just a slight blow. In retaliation, she swung her own attack laced with her aura's electric energy. The demon dodged, and the game began.

* * *

Chuckling beside him, Undertaker pulled the earl's attention from the sparing beings. Without looking away, for the battle was far too interesting, he regarded the once-reaper.

"What are you finding so amusing about this?" Giggling some more, the man responded.

"Why, I'd say the same thing that has you so enthralled. Your butler is fighting a woman _._ And she may just put him down."

Ciel had no doubt that whoever, or what ever, the woman was, she was formidable. She moved with grace and agility, much like his own protector. However, there was something about the way she flounced and paraded around Sebastian that made his skin crawl. It was almost as if she way toying with him. Sebastian. A demon. Reasonably, Ciel knew that even if she was a being such as his butler, it was impossible to defeat him. He had seen first hand the damage the creature he named could do. Bullets, knives, toxic wastes, hell, even angels had not even perturbed the man.

But here a petite pixie-like woman seemed to think she even stood a chance against such power. It was laughable, really.

Ciel's blue eye followed the pair as they continued their dance, the Undertaker's giggling overcasting an odd music to the death match. The pair made for a beautiful sight. Sebastian in his uniform, coat tails moving with each new stance, Adela in her rich laces, the dress swirling around her, and with both beings so immaculate and appealing to the eye he couldn't help but be entranced. But, as with all things, the earl grew tired.

This was taking too long, and from the looks of both parties, it would never end. He had had enough. Striding across the cobblestones, Ciel stepping in the middle of the two fighting immortals. Both parties stopped mid-swing, Sebastian's leg resting gracefully against the earl's shoulder, Adela's slender fingers brushing his chin.

"Have you each had enough?"

Sebastian remained, a look of unsettling peace spread across his features. Adela, on the other hand, lowered her arm and cast her eyes down, shame clearly showing in all aspects of her posture.

"I'm sorry, sir," she spoke, voice seeping with the knowledge of her disrespect, "he just came at me." Sebastian reciprocated as well.

"My apologies, my Lord, for not finishing her off within a timely manor." Adela's head snapped up, her eyes flaring with an unnatural molten glow. Her delicate lips peeled away, revealing needle-like teeth.

"Why you little bit-" she was abruptly cut off by a rather muscular arm pulling her away from the demonic duo. Her back met with something soft, and long silver tendrils tickled her nose. Blinking owlishly, she looked up and met with a pale, scarred face. His eyes were obscured by his lush bangs, but his sharp, handsome features were still visible to her. He giggled.

* * *

The earl stood, wide eyed, looking at the beautiful woman who was wrapped up in the arms of the oldest reaper in exsistance. He had just seen her perfect features distorted, as if looking through broken glass. Once so gorgeous, only to be twisted into something hideous, disturbing - truly evil. He felt wight shift from his shoulder, then a warm breath against his cheek.

"Sebastian. What was that?"

"That, my lord, was the true face of a dark creature. One who wields the strength and speed of my kind, but the powers only mortals can hold when taught how."

Glaring at the demon leaning over him, Ciel puffed his cheeks.

"And what, Sebastian, is that?"

"Why, a witch, of course."

 **A/N: Hello again! Finally, the second installment! I know these beginning chapters are rather short, but fear not! I have laid the baseline for the first arc in this story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far! Thank you for the reviews and favorites I have received so far! I love each and every one of you, even just those passing through. I appreciate all thoughts and any questions and suggestions are welcome. Please stay tuned for the next ones!**


	4. III: Fylo

Adela looked to the demon, a blank expression on her face. In reality, she wished to crush the red eyed creature under her heel at the implication that she was a measly witch. She could restore the souls of which he took to satisfy himself, destroy his kingdom in hell, and wipe him from existence all together…. What arrogance he possessed. He would not act as such if he knew what she was.

Adela pushed her thoughts away and swallowed her pride. She would have to hold herself in check. She could not give herself away to him or his little master.

The silver haired man pulled at a blue bead in her hair. He had set to playing with the dark locks, re-braiding and brushing it inside of his shop. She knew the ancient reaper to a point, as he did her, but she had never met him in the physical realm. All reapers knew her soul, as she did theirs. Her power was inter-webbed with their very being. The ability to end the life of a mortal was merely another part of the Moirai, the essence that she wielded through her whole being.

He knew who she was as soon as she had entered the front parlor.

She glanced to the earl, his eye studying her from head to toe, gaze always coming back up to lock on her shimmering tattoos. She smirked, tilting her head to allow him a better look at the markings. Immediately he blushed deep red. She had caught him.

"Were you intending to tell us of your motives, witch, or did you think you could take my master as you have the others?"

"Do not think me of filth such at that, demon!" Adela snapped, fierce molten gold snapping to dull, lazy red. He smiled at her, the gesture not reaching his gaze. She sat straight, challenging the creature as she flexed her power. Sebastian's eyes glowed, pupils shifting to slits as his body reacted to the flex of energy. Undertaker fell into fits of laughter. The two beings continued to glare as the reaper cackled until he reduced into broken giggles.

"I can assure you;" the silver haired man began, "That she is not involved in the disappearances. As is her nature, I'm sure she is here to see what is going on. Isn't that right, my dear?"

Adela broke away from her pissing match to see the Undertaker's toothy grin. She could feel the wave of persuasion from the man, knowing that he wanted her play into the story he was helping her weave.

"Of course. As so many innocents are being taken, it is my duty to make sure attention is not brought to the Coven. We are not involved." The lie fell smoothly from her lips. She had always had an excellent impassivity when it came to such things even though her outer interactions were scarce.

"Explain your happening upon myself and the young master, then." Sebastian's smile was still in place. Adela fought the sudden urge to rip his lips off.

"How is it you both always seem to find trouble, Mr. Butler?" Undertaker giggled, cutting the goddess from her thoughts. "You both are beacons to beings that are of the super natural." Adela quirked a brow at the statement and eyed the duo in front of her. Was there a pattern in the boy's life? She would have to see into this…

The group sat in silence for a pause.

* * *

Sebastian swallowed hard. His caution and protectiveness of his meals were the only things keeping his control. He was questioning the woman, yes, but the call to take her as his own was overpowering. The licks of power he felt constantly were an aphrodisiac to him, heady and spicy. Something about her seemed wrong. Even though a witch's powers called to beings such as him, this was entirely different.

He pushed at her with his own prepotency. Her eyes flew back to his, a light dusting of rose touching her cheeks as her eyes blazed for a moment. Her doe-like orbs dropped, her expression shifting briefly to that of a woman's in the bedroom. His smirk deepened. The effect was reciprocated between them.

* * *

Adela felt a wave of pleasure course through her, nipples hardening and a heat coiling in her lower abdomen. Her eyes snapped to the source of power that caused her body to spin from her control. Predatory eyes locked with hers, and she felt herself relax into the lusty force the demon wielded.

What in the world was he doing to her?

"Adela, darling, please tell the good dog about a certain serpentine acquaintance of yours. I'm sure that you of all people would know of her involvement with children."

The goddess startled, her eyes darting to the covered ones of the reaper. She breathed in sharply. The cold air burned her dry throat. Her control re-hit her like a force of nature.

Serpentine? That she knew? Perhaps…

Adela shifted in her seat, mind shifting through the twines of fate that laced throughout the city. Her power blanketed miles, and the chord of which she sought shuddered in response, arching up to meet hers from among hundreds. Its inky blackness dripped to taint those that it had touched. She blinked at the smiling man as he nodded enthusiastically at her, her consciousness refocusing on the men before her.

"Well?" The earl's question brought her attention to him. She smiled, white teeth gleaming in the light of the room.

"What do you know of Greek mythology, little lord?"

 ** _A/N: NKC here! Goodness has it been forever since I have updated this story! What is going on with Adela and Sebastian? Who will our first evil being be? Hmm, I wonder... Please review! I would love feed back. I am so sorry I have not updated in so long. Life just catches up with us like that doesn't it? If the explicit nature of this story offends, please watch for notices at the top of chapters in which sex will occur. Those chapters with be stand-alone so that you can skip them over, but I will have them. Also, this story will be gory. If that does not appeal to you, I apologize but I feel like the darkness has to be present in order for the lighter sections of the story to shine, no? Please PM me if you have suggestions or critiques! Until next time!_**


	5. IV: Medusa

Ciel stared at the dark haired woman, visible brow quirking up in disbelief.

"Greek mythology? I'm not in the mood for frivolous stories at the moment."

Adela bristled, hair ends curling up in indignation. Her aurulent eyes glowed, the color become that of molten gold. Ciel shifted uncomfortably at the angered gaze and flare of power that curled thorough out the room. Ciel tried to meet her eyes but his head hurt to do so. Sebastian stepped up protectively from his side.

"You really think that I, of all creatures, would play games with the lives of children?" Adela's voice encompassed the room, raw energy present is every syllable that dropped from her lips.

She was finding it increasingly harder and harder to contain her divinity. She wanted so badly to drop the false pretense and show the boy who and what she really was. While his pure soul glowed sweetly before her sharp gaze, his mentality was appalling and offensive. It was becoming increasingly evident that his arrogance blinded his natural instinct of fear. This she attributed to his care taker – the demon.

Adela clenched her hand, nails digging into her palm and giving her an anchor amidst her annoyance.

"I know exactly whom you are going to be dealing with, my lord," his title came from her lips with sarcasm. "It is the Gorgon queen herself."

She watched as Ciel looked from her to the Undertaker and back. His mind was racing in an effort to recall anything he could about the Gorgons. She could tell that Sebastian had not made the gods of Olympus a primary part in his education. She could understand this, but a part of her was offended. Especially as she was such a huge part in that lore…

"You are implying the women with snakes in place of hair?" Ciel questioned. Adela blinked, and then began giggling. Undertaker fell into roars of laughter. The young lord huffed, crossing his arms as he looked at the duo.

"You are on the right track, yes. However, humans have such a way to spin monsters as being hideous and obviously bestial. Indeed the Gorgon have a link to serpents, but their outward appearance is far from distasteful. They are among the most beautiful of creatures and masters of seduction. The one you seek has a penchant for illusions of innocence." Ciel listened intently to Adela, her words sinking into his mind.

"As with all monsters, beauty comes with a price. Each creature must absorb power from some form or another. Your butler, for instance, takes his from the souls he consumes. From this, he is able to appear completely human to you. The more powerful the being, the more beautiful the vessel. Do you understand so far?" Ciel nodded, briefly glancing to the grinning demon.

"Yes, I believe I am. In order for a monster to be alluring, they must be powerful enough to draw in their prey."

"Exactly! I am impressed, Earl. Many centuries ago, the Gorgon sisters three held snake-like characteristics, but were still beautiful as is the nature of their creation, but those times were long before mortals had ever seen them. As their thirst and power grew, so did their illusions. But the way in which they had to feed made it easy, if one was not dazzled, for mortals of find them out. You can only kill so many humans in a single place before someone catches you in the act, no?"

Ciel nodded, mind racing. So he was dealing with one of the three Gorgon sisters of Greek myth. He assumed from Adela's information that the creatures had to murder humans in order to gain power, which made sense as to the recent disappearances. But he did not understand why the 'Queen' was targeting young children. The question made its way out of his mouth. He watched as Adela leaned forward, resting her face in her hands. Her eyes darkened, a withdrawn expression coming to her delicate features.

He glanced to his butler, the man seeming to be affected by the woman's dissipating excitement. His red eyes watched her carefully, and his stance was tight. Ciel leaned forward as well, attention fixing to the lady.

"As someone moves through different prey, they begin to come to an awareness of what type of… food is more satisfying. You should know that a soul's purity factors into this, as the Divine commands. A pure being is precious, and wields more than that of something corrupted." Ciel watched as Adela chewed her bottom lip, expression becoming darker.

"Children are generally pure, as their understanding of the world is so innocent." His eye widened, her words rattling around his brain. His horror did not end there, however.

"Medusa bathes in the blood of her victims, and consumes their whole being. Their souls forever are lost amidst her hunger."

A beautiful woman sat on pillows of silk as she brushed the hair of a little girl. She hummed to herself as she carefully pulled out each tangle. Her own brilliant red hair curled around her breasts. She pulled out one last knot and placed the jeweled brush next to her thigh. She tilted her head, looking at the dull locks in her hands.

She stood abruptly, holding onto the ends of the hair as she turned to the wall behind her and lifted the severed head of her meal to the shelf. Rows upon rows of skulls lined the wall, each a different size. The only distinguishing feature between each gruesome prize was their hair, the last piece of their identity left intact.

Medusa left the head to glide to her armoire. It loomed before her, its ebony wood gleaming in the light of the torches along the wall. She lifted a clawed finger to the surface, golden nails sliding with shimmering waves to cause the surface to disappear, revealing the gowns inside. Every color and material could be found in each hanging garment, and the woman pulled a silk number from within. Its silk was of the finest making, so soft to touch that one would compare it to skin. It was a beautiful emerald green. She pulled the dress over her head, it settling against her skin as if it was a part of her being. Her breast remained almost completely exposed, the neckline dipping to just above her naval.

After dressing, the woman moved back to the newest addition to her memoriam. Gingerly she arranged the hair, and took her hands away to admire her work. Her white-blue eyes glimmered with pride, her cheeks rosy and beautiful. As she turned from her trophies, she rubbed her naked stomach.

"I will honor you by wearing the color of your gorgeous gaze. Such a delicious meal you were, my darling. "

 _ **A/N: Hello everyone! This is the last uneventful chapter, I promise. Please rate, review, and let me know that you think! I am in desperate need for a beta reader. I type and think quickly, and as we all know it is hard to a point to critique and fix your own work. Please PM me if you are interested. I need someone who is not afraid to suggest anything, help with story development (you will be given credit where it is due) and someone who is not afraid to do some research to keep up to each new story spin. Thank you for reading! - NKC**_


End file.
